Break the Seal
by EternityIsNow
Summary: This new caretaker of his was certainly turning out to be far more curious than was healthy for her own good. A low grunt of exertion escaped her lips as she repeatedly tried to open the lid of a small, ornately-carved box. She was beautiful, of that he had no doubt, but there was something deeper.


_A/N: I have decided to join the OUAT fandom by starting with a simple one-shot. I do hope you enjoy, and any feedback or comments are truly appreciated. Thanks a bunch, everyone!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time... just a copy of the DvDs.**

* * *

"What is this?"

The three words brought the Dark One from his habitual spinning, making a growl swell in the back of his throat. This new caretaker of his was certainly turning out to be far more curious than was healthy for her own good. As she dusted the main hall, she would constantly pepper him with questions about the various displays, and even about _himself_ (which he was quick to brush aside in the way only a master deal-maker can).

The direction of the voice ensured Rumplestilskin that he should mostly likely turn and see what she was questioning, as some of the more hazardous displays were on that section of the hall. With a low huff, he turned to face his ever-questioning caretaker.

The auburn-haired beauty had set her feather duster down on the glass cabinet beside her, and held a small box in her hand. Her brow was knit in both confusion and curiosity as the object was rolled around mere inches from her sapphire eyes. A low grunt of exertion escaped her lips as she repeatedly tried to open the lid of a small, ornately-carved trinket.

Despite the significance of the artifact, Rumple turned back to his spinning wheel, confident his new caretaker couldn't undertake such a feat as to open it. "It's a puzzle box, dearie."

Belle snorted at that. "I hadn't noticed," was her retort as she turned it upside down, thoroughly examining it for any potential weakness. After a moment longer, her raw curiosity became too much to handle, and she had to ask:

"What's so special about it, that it's displayed out here?"

Rumple's indifferent gaze turned into a dark, mischievous smile, yet he simply continued to spin as he called over his shoulder. "It is called Pandora's Box. Once opened, it releases all of the evils of the world. Rather convenient, isn't it? All of that power, in such a little space."

A rattle echoed through the hall as the treasure hit the ground. Rumplestilskin turned from his wheel to see Belle with her hands still outstretched, staring at the box with fear.

"And—and you just _keep it out here_?" she exclaimed, finally lifting her eyes to meet his. A look of horror was spread across her face as she tried to push away the terrifying possibilities flashing through her mind.

Rumple stood from his seat, pacing slowly toward the small trinket in the center of the hall. "Dearie, this box has never been opened, and unless I see good reason, never will be. Only I know how to open it, and even the _Dark One_ wouldn't wish such a fate on this world." With a graceful dip, he picked up the small box, dusted off the top, and placed it back on its podium.

Belle nodded subserviently before turning back to dust the rest of the shelves. She trusted her master, but she didn't trust this 'Pandora's Box'. If it contained _all the evils of this world_, why wasn't it locked away where no one would ever find it? Or even _destroy it_! Magic could do that—couldn't it?

"Why—why do you have it?" She asked once more. She knew Rumple wasn't fond of her questioning, but until he told her to leave him alone, she would take the opportunity to get as much information from him as possible.

"It's…shall we say…" he paused halfway to his wheel. In an elegant swoop, he spun on his heel, facing the beauty, "insurance."

Belle lifted an eyebrow, giving her master a small, uncertain gaze. "Insurance for _what_, exactly?"

With a flourish of his hands, he let out a small giggle. "That's the beauty of it, dearie. It is insurance for _anything_. With the threat of releasing _that_, I get whatever I want."

Belle paused with her feather duster rested half over a strange, pointed hat. "I thought you said you didn't 'wish such a fate on this world'?"

The imp pressed his fingers together, seemingly abandoning his wheel as he took a few steps toward the long table in the center of the room. "That's the beauty of a _threat_, dearie: you never actually _do it_. I threaten, and I get what I want. It's quite the system. You should try it sometime."

Belle giggled at that, despite the gravity of the situation. That was something she truly didn't expect from her master when coming here two weeks ago: he made her laugh. Sure, the conversations weren't _supposed_ to be funny, but her master always found a way to make even the darkest things humorous. "I—I just might do that," she added, returning back to the hat.

Rumple seated himself at the head of the table, removing himself from the conversation, yet not from the room. Leaning his left elbow on the table, he brought his hand up to his chin. He slowly stroked his chin (and blanched when he remembered he no longer had smooth skin and stubble, but now scale-like skin that seemed to glitter), watching his new-found treasure.

She was beautiful, of that he had no doubt, but there was something _deeper_. Something he knew was not normal, yet not quite magic. It was something he had never seen before, and it intrigued him to no end. He was determined to find its source, if for no other reason than to sate his ever-burning curiosity.

* * *

_A/N: Quick shoutout to my amazing beta-reader Bean21! You're awesome!_


End file.
